


Escapism Via Escapade

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Mishap, Blow Jobs, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Dom!Fred, FaceFucking, Fluff and Smut, George is an anxious bean, Impact Play, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Rope Bondage, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Sub!George, Twincest, Wax Play, Weasleycest (Harry Potter), smutmas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: Inspired by an overheard conversation, Fred and George find an escape from the chaos of Christmas and the Triwizard Tournament in a night of ropes and bliss.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71
Collections: Erotic Writers United Fluff, Erotic Writers United Kink, Erotic Writers United M/M, Erotic Writers United Taboo, Fanfiction Writers United 2019 Smutmas Collection





	1. Productive Eavesdropping

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [DLS_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLS_writes/pseuds/DLS_writes) in the [FWU_2019_Smutmas_Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FWU_2019_Smutmas_Collection) collection. 



> Please read the tags and warning as there are some taboo themes in the fic :)

Fred and George Weasley walked through the corridors of Hogwarts, slowly making their way back to the Gryffindor common room after leaving the dwindling crowd of the Great Hall. The halls were empty but not silent as the distant sound of Christmas music echoed off the candlelit stone walls. 

"I wish that Ron would just relax for once. It seems like this whole year has just been a long list of excuses for him to be miserable," Fred complained, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to undo the trials of potions class that had left it hanging in his face. Earlier in the year, Ron and Harry had been fighting over Harry's involvement in the Triwizard tournament. It wouldn't have bothered the two older boys, people fought all the time, but Ron imposed his problems on everyone in Gryffindor, and considerably lowered the mood of the common room. Not long after that had passed came the epic saga of the Yule Ball. Between the dress robes, getting turned down by Fleur, and struggling to find a date, Ron had been a real downer. "Why do we have to be stuck with a brother who's always moping around?" 

George nodded in agreement and opened his mouth to reply as they turned a corner, but stopped when he saw a group of Beauxbatons girls huddled near a bench up ahead. 

"Wh-"

"Shhh," George hushed his brother and pointed to the girls up ahead. The hiss of their whispers and the sound of their giggles could be heard even over the music echoing through the corridors. The twins glanced at each other and grinned. 

"Whatever _are_ they talking about, Fred?" George said, his voice low so as not to be overheard.

"I have no idea, George," Fred replied, matching his brother's volume. "Let's find out!" 

The boys began walking towards the mess of blue robes, making sure to step as softly as they could. As they got closer, they realised how engulfed in the conversation the French girls were. They completed their near-silent walk towards the bench, sat on the far end, and slowly shuffled closer to their goal. The code of whispers was broken and they could hear the conversation at what seemed like long last.

"And 'ow about zat Viktor Krum? I'd let 'im tie me up and fuck me silly any time!" One of the girls said. The eavesdropping twins glanced at each other, eyes wide, grins growing, as the girls giggled again. This had obviously been the topic of conversation since they'd been spotted by the curious twins, with the previous bouts of giggles being brought on by similar declarations. "If only 'e were going with me to the Yule Ball, then maybe there'd be a chance… Apparently 'e is going with an 'ogwarts girl," the girl continued. Fred and George took this as their cue to go, they'd gotten a rare treat, and needn't wait around for the gossip to end in the hope it would take another exciting turn. They slipped away, going back the way they came, not wanting to risk being noticed by the girls.

"Well, they certainly had some not-so-ladylike ideas, didn't they?" Said Fred as they turned back around the same corner they had not five minutes before. “Who knew they snobbish Beauxbatons girls were kinky?"

"Indeed... they were thinking a bit small though, weren't they."

"Yes. Yes, they were. But I suppose it could be a nice break from all of this Triwizard shit. If we were to _expand_ upon their ideas, of course. It's been a while since we've done anything fun of that sort."

"If I had it my way, we'd be doing things of that sort every day of the week," George grumbled under his breath.

"Oh hush, brother," Fred said tenderly, reaching out to grab his brother's hand. "You know I feel the same way, but I'm the one who has to do most of the preparation, and it's time-consuming as fuck, especially with all the extra people around." 

George gave a small smile and squeezed Fred's hand in response, looking across at him, wanting nothing more than for Fred to be taller so he could lean on his chest, feeling him breathe in the scent of him. As much as he whined, he loved his brother and everything he did for him. Everything they did for each other. 

"George," Fred said softly, not wanting to break his brother's gaze too harshly, "we're here."

They stood by a tapestry, one of the many that veiled an entrance to a secret passageway. This particular tapestry portrayed the Three Brothers. Every time they took this passage, Fred found himself wondering if those brothers loved each other as deeply as he and George did. He assumed not. They didn't feel this way about any of their other brothers. Still, he was always saddened when dust puffed out, momentarily filling the air, as they slid it aside. A story of brothers long forgotten. Their story was told every day to children in the wizarding world, but the memory of the brothers themselves, as they were shown in the tapestry, was so far gone that even the House Elves didn't bother to pay it proper attention when it came to dusting.

George swept the tapestry aside, bringing the familiar puff of dust, and tapped his wand to the wall. A doorway appeared and swung open. The boys entered the passageway, perpetually lit by torchlight. The door shut behind them as soon as they were through the doorway. Another puff of dust. Another surge of whimsey from Fred for the forgotten brothers. 

Wanting to save himself from a falling mood, to stay in the moment of his brother staring lovingly into his eyes, Fred grabbed George's waist. He pinned him against the rough stone wall, a little rough, but not enough to hurt. He leaned grabbed George's legs, hoisting them around his own waist, lifting his brother up. He forward, breathing deeply, watching the grin grow on George's face. He kissed him gently, tasting the lingering essence of pumpkin juice. 

"I'm going to have lots of fun with you... But for now, just kiss me." 

George said nothing, but his grin widened as he grabbed a chunk of Fred's red hair, pulling him back in, letting the sensation of Fred's wind-chapped lips on his and the contrast of the cold stone wall against his back and Fred's warm hands on his waist overwhelm him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this so far. The next chapter will be mainly fluff, the smut should be in chapter 4 (as of writing this, I'm still finalising how chapters will be split up). The next chapter just needs to be edited and chapter 3 is almost done. I’ll get them up pretty quickly, so make sure to subscribe to this story to get notified when they go up. Chapter 4 may take a while to upload because I want to make sure the smut is p e r f e c t (there’ll be updates on that in the notes of chapter 3)


	2. Who Ever Said Negotiation Isn't Fun?

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Fred said, cradling George's head in his lap. They were laying on George's bed in an empty dormitory with the curtains drawn on the off chance someone returned to retrieve a forgotten item. They had to be careful. Brothers weren't meant to be together, not even in the wizarding world. Incest of some degree was accepted amongst pureblood families like theirs, as that was the only way to keep the line truly pure, but brothers? No... They couldn't tell anyone. They couldn't kiss in the hallways, or even hold hands. Sometimes it drove them crazy, especially George. 

"Oh, I don't know... Maybe something with knives?" George said hopefully, pulling himself up a little and nuzzling into Fred's chest.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. With the tournament on, Mum could rock up any day and you know how she fusses over every little scrape. If she noticed and started asking questions, we'd be done for."

"Ugh! Why can't this fucking tournament just be  _ over _ ? It's draining all the fun out of everything," George grumbled. All of a sudden, he switched, his eyes lighting up. "What about spanking? We haven't done that in ages and it's so fun. Plus I don't have to be able to ride a broom so you can go as hard as you want!"

"That sounds perfect," Fred replied, smiling down at his brother. "You'll want ropes too, I assume?"

"We don't have any ropes, remember? Filch found our last set."

"Ha! I hope that old codger tries to use them. Imagine how long it'd take for him to get someone to break the charm and get them untied." They burst in peals of laughter at the thought of old Filch using their bondage ropes. They were charmed to only untie if Fred told them to. It was an extra thorough charm too because the ropes kept confusing George for Fred which completely defeated the purpose.

"Okay, jokes aside-"

"Jokes aside? Wow, you must be really upset about missing out on knives."

"Haha," George deadpanned. "We don't have ropes and unless you want to work with toffee ropes or something, we might be down another brilliant option."

"Well, about that…" Fred said, "I  _ may  _ have ordered a new set and they  _ may  _ be waiting at the post office in Hogsmeade."

George sat up suddenly, almost smashing his head into Fred's nose in the process. He was grinning like a madman and a renewed hope shining on his face .

"Are you serious? We really have ropes?" 

"Yep. They arrived yesterday. I wanted to surprise you." Fred said. His chest filled with pride and a gorgeous, flowing warmth at George's reaction. The feeling brought a wide smile to his face. As much as he tried to subdue it to keep the illusion of calm, the smile persisted. Nothing brought Fred more joy than pleasing his brother, in all sorts of ways. Their dynamic was unique, to say the least, and it worked perfectly.

"This is amazing! It's been so long since we've had ropes. I think we're going to have  _ lots _ of fun tonight."

"I think so too."

George moved forward and straddled Fred, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck, and kissing him deeply. He pushed his hips forward a little in thanks and in lust and in sweet, sweet anticipation for the glorious night to come. Fred moaned, sending a shiver down George's spine, and pulled him closer. 

They stayed like this for a few minutes, pressed against each other, kissing and savouring the moment alone. A moment unplanned, uninterrupted. A moment where they didn't have to hide, where they could just be, and be loved. 

Fred had big plans for that night. He'd managed to find a room that hadn't been disturbed by horny teenagers or academically experimental students in quite some time. The trick to finding a safe room was to plan ahead and make sure there was a layer of dust thick enough to stir when you walked in. If you didn't, you could risk being discovered, or discovering something yourself. Fred had learned that the hard way. Luckily, he'd gotten a few ideas from that encounter that had gone over exceptionally well with George. Fred had employed the help of some house elves to clean the room and it was now spick and span, with a special charm on the lock to stop other students from choosing the room for their own escapades.

George pulled back, reluctantly breaking the connection between them. He moved his hands down to Fred's waist, following them with his eyes. A bashful smile crept onto his face.

"Hey Fred?" 

"Yeah?"

"Could we try something new?" George was still looking down at his hands, not wanting to look at Fred, not wanting to risk seeing disappointment on his lover's face. Fred leaned back against the headboard of George's bed, not a hint of disappointment on his face. He'd never be that quick to judge his brother on anything, which George would've known if he were calmer, if they had the freedom to express things as a normal couple would.

"Of course," Fred said gently, putting his hand under George's chin and guiding his gaze upwards. Relief washed over George, his shoulders dropped with the release of tension and he let out a sigh which pulled the corner of his mouth up into a faint smile once more. "Did you have anything in mind?"

"No… I was hoping you could surprise me. If that's okay. I mean-" Fred put a finger to George's lips, halting his anxious rambling.

"George, it's fine. Great, in fact. I was thinking the exact same thing," Fred reassured, hiding his own worry for the sake of his brother. It wasn't like George to be so on edge. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. It's just… we haven't done anything like this when the castle's been so busy. What if people find out?" George said quietly, chewing on his lower lip, trying to stay calm, trying to remember the smile that had been on his face and in his heart mere moments ago. "Aren't you worried?"

"Nope."

"Not even a little bit?"

"Not even a little bit. Hogwarts is a big place, and I'm always careful, you know that." 

"Yeah..." George said with a deep breath, feeling his confidence slowly return, feeling the anxious tightness in his chest loosen. "So, what do you have in mind for that surprise?"

"It's a surprise George, you  _ asked  _ for a surprise. I'm not telling you."

"Don't I deserve a distraction after all that worrying? Something sexy. A taste of what tonight will bring."

"Nope."

"Please," George whined, hoping Fred would give in if he gave him a hit of the brattiness he knew he loved.

"C'mon babe, I know you're hungry for sex, but I'm hungry for food and if we don't go now, there won't be any left."

"Fine," George said with a grumble, "but you better make it up to me tonight."

"Oh don't you worry about that. I'll more than make it up to you. You'll be begging for more." A cheeky grin crossed Fred's face as he eased George off his lap. "Now, to breakfast!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had all the feels writing this y'all have no idea! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be up tomorrow (or the day after, depending on how draining therapy is). Don't forget to subscribe to get notified of future chapters (yikes, I sound like a YouTuber, please ignore me and my rambling).


	3. Hogsmeade in the Snow

The morning of a Hogsmeade visit was always chaotic. The common rooms were filled with people trying to find their scarves and first and second-years complaining that they couldn't go, bringing forth the argument of 'if we can be at a school where the Triwizard Tournament is happening, we should be able to go to Hogsmeade'. That argument was everpresent that year, in many different variations, of course. 

Once the walk to the village began, people separated into groups, usually of around three or four people. One of these groups consisted of Fred, George, and their friend Lee Jordan. Lee was one of the few people that could keep pace with the wild back-and-forth conversation of the Weasley twins. Today, though, he was running his mouth without company, as Fred and George were rather preoccupied. Lee, like most teenage boys, was oblivious. 

"I'm so glad that Angelina  _ finally  _ agreed to go out with me. It only took her six bloody years to realise how awesome I am." 

Lee had been entranced by Angelina since their first year at Hogwarts. He'd even tried to make the Quiddich team in second-year, just so he could spend more time with her. Unfortunately for him, though not for Angelina, he was abysmal at Quiddich. After that plan failed, he'd landed the job of Quiddich commentator, allowing him to spend his time showcasing his affections for Angelina for the whole school to see. This, of course, only drove Angelina further away. Over the course of their current year, he had backed off, finally realising that he'd have a batter chance with the girl he'd obsessed over for so long if he just saw and treated her like any other witch or wizard. Low and behold, it had worked. His friends were admittedly a little disappointed, as Lee's ridiculous behaviour had been an entertaining ride over the course of their schooling, but they were ultimately happy for him.

"Why don't you two ever date? We're surrounded by beautiful witches, even more so this year. Just take the leap!" Lee's enthusiasm and ignorance made George chuckle.

"Who would want to go out with pranksters like use? They'd try and stop us from having fun and from spending time together. If they could even work out which one of us is which to decide who to date in the first place," George said, trying to keep his cool. He got nervous whenever the topic of him dating came up, scared he'd let something slip about him and Fred. 

"You two  _ do  _ spend too much time together, though," Lee replied, ignoring George's last statement. "We've been friends for six years and I've seen you apart maybe twice?"

"What's wrong with that?" Fred stayed quiet, letting George take the reigns for once. It wouldn't do for them both to be defensive. If they both protested, Lee would be more likely to suspect.

"I don't know… It's just," he hesitated for a moment, "I've heard rumours. That you two might be, ya know… doing each other." He hurried on. "I don't believe it, obviously, but the fact that those rumours exist should tell you something..."

Lee trailed off and an uncomfortable silence filled the air, penetrated only by the crackle of snow underfoot. They walked on for a few minutes in the suffocating awkwardness before Fred spoke, hoping to change the subject, or at least defuse the situation slightly.

"People really say that? We're twins, we've spent our whole lives together. We have all the same friends, classes, and the same dormitory. It doesn't make sense for us to  _ not  _ spend time together!"

"Yeah…" Lee said, trailing off yet again. He did that a lot when he was uncomfortable, which wasn't very often thanks to his enthusiastic, easygoing personality. "Sorry to bring it up. I just thought you should know what people are saying, I guess."

"It's fine Lee," George said, forcing a smile.

"It really is. I'm glad you told us."

"Alrighty then!" Lee exclaimed, taking a deep breath, clearing the air with the bang of a sudden clap. "Are you two heading straight to the Three Broomsticks or are you stopping in at Zonko's first?"

"The post office actually. Something arrived. It was too heavy to get sent by owl without feeling guilty so we scrounged up the extra for it to get brought in on the train."

"Do I get to know what it is?"

"Nope! It's a surprise. A new project. You'll know soon enough." George adlibbed, grateful that the spotlight was off of his relationship. It wasn't quite true, but Lee would think it was when they unveiled their unrelated new creation to him next week.

"Okie dokie then. I'll meet you later at the Three Broomsticks. Wish me luck!" Lee ran off towards Angelina's little group of friends up ahead, barely visible, but a good enough excuse for Lee to escape the situation in an acceptable, Lee-style fashion.

"Well, that was fun," Fred said, his voice dripping in sarcasm. George was quiet, looking down at his feet and chewing on his lower lip, just like he had that morning.

"This is what I was worried about," He said, barely loud enough for Fred to hear, his voice rough and shaky. "This morning in bed, I told you I was worried we'd be found out and now look what's happened. People are talking. They'll find out."

"No, they won't. It's just talk. It's just stupid, stupid talk. People don't actually think that. We're careful. I bet someone said something to Lee as a joke because he's friends with us and he freaked out. It's going to be fine."

"Are you sure? I mean, we do spend a lot of time together."

"Yeah, because we're twins. I meant what I said to Lee, it wasn't just an excuse. It would be unrealistic for us to not spend so much time together, and when it comes down to it, people know that."

"You're right, I guess," George said, still shaken, but somewhat reassured by Fred's calming words. 

"You really have to stop worrying about this, or you'll get wrinkle lines before me, then people would actually be able to tell us apart and we wouldn't want that, now would we?" 

George laughed. He walked ahead a little, then turned back to face Fred, walking backwards. There was no-one behind them, no-one in sight. Angelina's group, now including Lee, had sped off, no doubt spurred by Lee's energetic conversation. "What are you doing, George?"

"Stopping my worrying." He ran forwards and tackled Fred, pushing him down onto the cold, wet ground. He glanced up to check for people one last time before kissing Fred in a frenzy. "If anyone asks, were fighting about which one of us asks Professor McGonagal to the Yule Ball."

Fred was grinning wildly, staring up at George, who had an equally wild gleam in his eyes. He rolled over so he was on top of George and yelled: "She's mine, you scallywag!" Raising a fist in the air, he rose victorious in a non-existent contest. He offered a hand to George, pulling him to his feet and pulling him close in one swift motion and whispering into his ear. "You're mine, I'm yours, no-one will ever change that."

They walked on in content silence, close together, close enough that their hands could brush together without giving reason for questions. They weren't in a rush. Lee would appreciate them taking a little longer so any remaining awkwardness could dissipate.

They approached the empty post office. Students rarely went there, there was no reason for them too. Most packages were sent by owl and people stocked up on things that needed to be bought from there so as to make the most of their Hogsmeade trips and not waste time going back and forth from one of the more boring locations on offer. 

The door creaked as George pushed it open, and heat flooded out. George had never been in the post office before. Packages related to their relationship were usually surprises, and he'd never had any other reason to visit. The post office had a small fireplace which looked extremely out of place. Not that anyone minded on a cold winter's day, the much-needed warmth made up for the oddity, but George's eyes lingered for a moment all the same.

"How can I help you boys?" The postmaster said from a wooden chair behind the counter. He was an old wizard with short grey hair and tired eyes. He wore a knitted red jumper with tiny snowmen on it that shuffled back and worth on a line of white. 

"There's a package here for Fred Weasley," George said before Fred could. He was buzzing from the cold and excitement.

"And which one of you might that be?"

"That'd be me," Fred spoke up, and stepped forward, stopping George from claiming to be him in his giddy state. The old man hoisted himself up off of the chair, grumbling at the effort and the ache in his joints. He walked through a doorway behind the counter and fetched the brown paper wrapped package. He handed it to Fred, not bothering with a signature. There weren't many twins that passed through Hogwarts, and the Weasley twins were more famous than most. 

"Aren't you hot with that jumper on and the fire going?" George inquired.

"You bet, but I wear it for my wife. She's out back, knitting another one. She loves Christmas, she does." The postmaster smiled at them and chuckled at some secret thought. "You boys will find someone like that one day, and you won't mind being a little warm to make them happy."

"Maybe we already have," George said, then he grabbed Fred's free hand and pulled him out the door before any questions could be asked about the presumed lucky girls. 

"I'm glad you've cheered up, George, but is there a chance you could be happy without dislocating my shoulder?" Fred teased, dropping George's hand and readjusting the package under his right arm. George laughed. It was a good sign, a good way of gauging how much his anxiety had subsided. If it had been hovering just below the surface, he would've apologised, asked if he'd hurt Fred. 

"If I dislocate your shoulder, so be it!"

"If you dislocate my shoulder, I won't be able to beat you tonight."

"No fair! You know Madame Pomfrey would have you sorted in no time," George said, pouting. Fred pouted back, exaggerating the motion.

"But what about my  _ mental _ recovery?" Fred said in an extravagant manner, mocking his brother, stretching out his words for comedic effect.

They both laughed and started off towards the Three Broomsticks. When they arrived at at the entrance, ringed in the glow of firelight coming from within, Fred gave George an order. A veiled order, subtle, but an order all the same. "You go ahead, I have to go do something."

George nodded, knowing that Fred was referring to his surprise for that night, and walked into the Three Broomsticks where he was greeted by a cheer and a yell from Lee and his tablemates, mostly from the Gryffindor quidditch team. He waved at them and weaved through the crowded tables to join them, fighting the urge to leave with some excuse and follow Fred. He'd just have to wait and see what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so will you! The smutty goodness is coming up next chapter. I don't know when it will be up because I'm very busy at the moment, but hopefully within the next week :)


End file.
